The Outcasts
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: WARNING: YAOI FIC BETWEEN OC AND UMEHITO NEKOZAWA


He was running without thinking of where he was going. All he knew was why he was running: to get away from bullies. Like the saying goes, "There isn't a high school without bullying." As he turned the knob and sprinted in, he was greeted by a soft "Welcome" by a group of fellow male students. "Oh, it's a guy," said one orange-haired twin. "Isn't he in your class, Hikaru and Kaoru," asked the glasses wearing raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk much. All he does is sit in a dark corner of the room and do nothing but read," answered the other orange-haired twin. "Wait a second," said the brunette. "Haven't I seen this before? You know, it happened like two years ago?" Just then, a dark door appeared on one of the walls, causing the smaller blonde to shriek in fear. "Did you say dark corner," asked a male cloaked in black with a cat puppet slowly. In a flash, the boy cloaked in black and the boy who was the subject of the conversation's eyes met, both shining an icy shade of blue. "Why, hello, are you interested in joining the black magic club," asked the man cloaked in black, bouncing his little cat puppet as he spoke.

"Anywhere that I can get away from _them_," replied the outcast. The male cloaked in black led the outcast into the darkened room that disappeared out of nowhere in the third music room at Ouran Gakuin High-School. As the door shut, the male cloaked in black led the outcast to a black velvet couch. "Want to tell me about yourself, sir outcast?" The outcast blushed slightly before saying, "Yuki…my name is Yuki Koneko. I'm a first year and already I'm not well-liked by the majority of the students. They all called me an outcast, a loser. Hey, maybe they're right about that. I don't get the best grades, I try to stay in the shadows, and I'm not the best looking male at the school." "That's not true, Yuki, I mean, well, you're pretty good looking," blushed the male cloaked in black. "My name is Umehito Nekozawa and I'm the founder of the Black Magic club."

"So, why did you make the Black Magic club, sempai?" "I made the Black Magic club for the outcasts, such as you and me." "So it's like the reject club? That's awesome; it's the first place that I actually feel like I belong." "Well that's good that you feel that you are welcome. So, you never did tell me whether you wanted to join the club or not, Yuki." "Oh, right," said the underclassman. "I'll have to sleep on it, if that's fine with you, Nekozawa-sempai." "That's completely fine by me; just remember to give me an input by tomorrow."

"Why do you need my input so soon, Nekozawa-sempai?" "Because tomorrow we're taking a field trip to a nearby grave yard tomorrow; that's why I need the input by tomorrow morning, Yuki." "Alright, I'll get back to you then," said the underclassman, getting up to leave the room. "Do you need to leave so soon, Yuki," asked Umehito. "I guess not, though I need to work on my art homework." "I can help you with your art homework; just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." "Um, it's actually something that I'd rather do by myself, since it'd be a burden on you."

"It won't be a burden on me, Yuki." The upperclassman adjusted his body on the couch to look up at Yuki whilst posing like Rose from _Titanic_. Yuki blushed a slight scarlet before looking down at this jet-black shoes. "I-It's a nude picture of a male specimen… I couldn't ask for you to- what the hell are you doing?!" Just then, Umehito started to undress himself in front of the underclassman, causing the slight scarlet upon Yuki's face to shine a bright crimson. "D-Don't undress in front of me so suddenly, sempai!" Umehito looked into Yuki's icy blue eyes and smirked. "Could it be that you enjoy my modeling, Yuki?"

"N-No it's not that, it's just that I can't use you as a model! I mean, I'm a guy too, so it'll be easier painting a picture of myself within a mirror, sempai!" "Don't be so nervous, it wouldn't be a bother to me, Yuki." Yuki blushed yet again before throwing Umehito back his cloak before sprinting out of the room and back into the third music room. The clients for the host club's eyes widened as they were shocked upon Yuki's gothic appearance. There were a few murmurs as Yuki made his way across the room to the doors. In a flash, Yuki's long jet black hair cascaded out the doorway as the only trace of him being there.

'_Stupid sempai, undressing in front of me! Though, his chest is slender yet strong, it has a very elegant appearance, not to mention how much of a delicate ivory the skin tone is… Wait, no! I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts! Sure, people call me gay for looking like a gothic freak, but I swear to god I am not gay! I can't be, can I? Oh god, stupid Umehito getting in my head like that!'_

And almost like a flashback, Yuki was running, not to a third music room, but out of Ouran Gakuin High-School. Once loveless, Yuki Koneko has met his final match between the waves of life. As Yuki left the building, he screamed with all his might, "WHY CAN'T MY LIFE MAKE SENSE?!" After that remark, he had acquired the attention of a few glares from girls in cheerleading uniforms, not to mention a few jocks from the football field. He truly didn't care what people thought about him, sure he was different, but it didn't necessarily matter to him or anyone whether he was in the room or not. _'Wait, do I like Umehito, or do I not? No, I can't think like that at all! Hot girls, hot scene girls, yes that's the way I should be thinking! Oh god, this can't be true, I can't have actually completely fallen for him, could I?' _

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know what you're probably gonna remark; this Yuki character's another Mary Sue created by Devils-Child. I really don't care because it's my work of art. I do not own anything from Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any money off of the anime/manga productions. Yuki Koneko is my OC for Ouran High School Host Club, and this is my first yaoi, so be kind to me please! Oh, and I'll try not to make the characters of the anime/manga too OOC, but if it happens, it happens. **


End file.
